


The People of the Moon

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, if you're curious but put out by the archive warning, the end notes have a summary of what happens, you've seen the tags but it may not be what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: The heart wants what it wants. And Elsa's heart chose Honeymaren. But when a group of new people walk into the Northuldra village, what will she do?Day 15, prompt 4: Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828498
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	The People of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different for me as I've never written this kind of angst, but oh well, I hope you enjoy it just as much
> 
> You're here, you've read the tags, but if you still don't trust what happens in this story, there's a spoilery summary at the end notes xD
> 
> TW for blood
> 
> Not beta-read (for now), we die like mortals here

Yelana had invited the queen of Arendelle and her husband to celebrate the coming of spring, and Elsa had been a nervous wreck that week.

Not because Anna was coming, no, it would be the fourth year in a row she’d be attending, but because she had to tell her sister she had fallen in love with a Northuldran. With Honeymaren, to be more specific.

Was she scared of how her sister would react? Absolutely. Was she worried of how Anna would react knowing she loved women? Not in the way many people thought. It was Anna, she wouldn’t be surprised with the fact that Elsa was in love with a woman; Elsa was more worried about the possible romantic plans and double-dates her sister was going to prepare.

If anything, Elsa was afraid Maren would leave her when she saw Anna going ballistic on their relationship.

“Elsa, would you please calm down? Anna won’t be here for another three hours at least.” 

Maren tried to calm her pacing girlfriend from her perch on their bed, where she was holding a blanket to her chest after the activities of last night. _Oh, spirits, Anna won’t think about that when she sees us, will she?_

“I just… Please don’t leave me when she realises we’re together. Remember that I love you.”

Maren laughed and then patted the space next to her. Elsa sat down next to her and Maren pulled her blonde hair to the side and kissed her on the neck before gathering it all and started braiding the sides. The blanket fell off Honeymaren’s body, and Elsa had to resist turning around.

“How many times do I have to tell you nothing’s gonna pull me from your side?” Honeymaren smirked. “You are an all-powerful spirit, but I’m very good with my staff; they’d have to kill me before I leave you.”

Elsa groaned in pleasure when her girlfriend started massaging her head and closed her eyes. “Nobody’s going to kill you. They would have to kill me first to get to you,” she murmured.

“How about no one dies?”

“I like that plan better.”

***

Anna had arrived, seen Honeymaren and Elsa holding hands, and flung herself from the royal carriage to their arms, squeezing them too tight.

“I knew it! Kristoff! You owe Sven and me ten carrots each!”

After the initial surprise, Elsa shot her sister a stern look. “Did you bet on my relationship status?”

Anna snorted. “Come on, Els, it was so painfully awkward seeing Honeymaren and you keep a certain distance last time we visited. Kristoff said you’d tell us tonight, I argued you wouldn’t last that long.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend when she snickered.

Maren cleared her throat and shot the sisters a smile. “Why don’t I get Kristoff and Anna’s things off the carriage while you two talk shop?”

Without waiting for an answer, she went to the back of the carriage and helped Kristoff with their bags.

As soon as the last bags were on their goahti, the four of them were shepherded to the centre of the village, where people were gathered around the big firewood that would be lit by Yelana when the sun was at its highest, and be burnt throughout the day until it was extinguished the next day.

“...may our future be prosperous, and may the Spirits be at peace with our people. May they guide us to safe lands and always watch over us.” Yelana finished her speech and took the torch.

This would be the point where Yelana lit the campfire, but rather than moving forward, she looked at Honeymaren, offering the torch to her.

Honeymaren blinked, surprised and in awe. There was a question in her eyes that Yelana addressed next.

“You’ve done admirably by our people,” she said out loud,” Honeymaren of the Northuldra. And it would be my honour to officially declare you my heir.”

Unshed tears swam in her eyes and Maren stepped around the firewood to be on Yelana’s right side, taking the torch from her. She stood straighter, chin held high; this was the moment she had been waiting for all of her life, and she’d make Yelana proud for having chosen her.

Elsa watched her girlfriend light the fire. Unofficially, Maren had been helping Yelana with the running of the village and protecting it, and everyone looked up to her be it for advice or for help. But now she had declared Maren her heir in front of them and the Queen and King of Arendelle. What had been a little girl trying to do right by her people was now going to be their next leader. Her heart squeezed with pride for Maren, and she smiled as her girlfriend greeted every person that walked up to her to congratulate her.

After the fire was lit, there was a huge feast prepared, both Northuldra and Arendelle cuisine; Elsa took that opportunity to move next to her girlfriend and kiss her.

“Congratulations, Honey.”

“Thanks,” Maren rested her forehead to Elsa’s with a smile. “I had no idea Yelana was going to do that today.”

“Me neither, but as the Guardian of the Enchanted Forest, I can guarantee you she couldn’t have chosen a better successor than you.” 

“Is that bias what I hear? Isn’t the Fifth Spirit supposed to treat everyone equally?”

“I can have a little bias as a treat.”

Maren laughed and pecked her girlfriend before taking her hand and leading them both to where the tables were set up. Everyone was mingling with everyone; an Arendellian soldier could be seen conversing with a Northuldran and vice versa, and Anna was sitting on the floor with some kids, Kristoff not too far from her, probably talking to their parents.

Elsa stood close to Maren for the next couple of hours, conversing with those who came close to them, but for the most part, she just enjoyed watching her girlfriend be in her element.

The spirits had been mostly absent, but they did make an appearance; Gale flung people’s hats off their heads, and Bruni joined in the fun running while on fire in between their guest’s legs. The Earth Giants were asleep, although Elsa and Maren planned on visiting them when they woke up, and the Nokk had been seen floating in the different masses of water, too shy or reluctant to be perceived by so many people, but wanting to show its support.

Elsa and Honeymaren were enjoying the rare alcoholic drink they allowed themselves to drink when there was a commotion on the other side of camp, and suddenly the crowds parted to reveal a group of new people.

They were dressed similarly to the Northuldra, but they carried themselves with a higher eminent aura. Also, their clothes were almost black in colour, and in one of the ones that passed near them, Elsa saw one of the symbols she had begun to associate with the spirits. 

Yelana stood in their path, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

“Piia. To what do we honour your presence here?”

The woman Yelana addressed was old, older than her. Her hair shone white against her dark skin, wrinkles marking her age. She had the same commanding stance Yelana had, but she was taller for a few centimetres. She was leading the group.

“Yelana. It is good to see you doing well.”

“Get to your point, Piia. We haven’t seen your people in ages. What are you doing here?” Yelana demanded.

Piia looked around the people that had gathered, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Arendellians’ presence.

“Indeed, you have not. We had been trapped outside the mist, finding a way to break the curse the Spirits inflicted on all of us. And then, when it was, we were looking for the one who did it. We are looking for the Fifth Spirit.”

There was a murmur amongst the Northuldra that the Arendellians didn’t understand. Anna looked at Elsa, who shrugged, but Elsa’s hand was clasped by Honeymaren, who tightened her grip on Elsa when the new woman mentioned her status.

“And why,” Yelana asked, “pray tell, are you looking for the Fifth Spirit?”

“Same reason we looked for the other four when they were revealed. Balance must be kept; we are just asking an audience with them.”

“And if they don’t want one?”

“Yelana, we just want to talk. For now.”

There was something in her voice that had every soldier and protector, new people or the ones already there, tightening their grip on their weapon.

Elsa made as if to move forward, but Maren’s hand tensed, preventing her from moving forward.

“Nothing ever is just ‘talking’ with your people, Piia,” continued Yelana.

Disregarding her girlfriend’s warnings, Elsa stepped forward, next to Yelana. Piia’s eyes drifted to her, and Elsa felt them pierce through her body, analysing and evaluating all of her. But she knew this new person would not expect it, so with a flourish of her hand, Elsa changed her wardrobe to the one she wore when she was acting as the Fifth Spirit.

Her hair fell from its braid to flow freely as her brown clothes disintegrated and in their place, she wore the white off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves and light greyish blue leggings, but instead of her flats, she kept her Northuldran boots but in blue. The translucent cape draped around her shoulders like wings, its design now Northuldra based, with diamond shapes and other details.

There was a sound of awe from everyone except from Piia, whose eyes widened for a second before setting her face back to neutral.

“And so the Fifth Spirit blesses us with her presence, I assume?” She didn’t sound impressed.

“You were looking for me.” Elsa channelled her past poise, the one she had needed as Queen.

Piia looked back to her people and nodded, and a second later, every last one of them, including Piia, kneeled before her, their weapons in front of them.

“We are the Moon Watch. It is an honour to meet you at last, Fifth Spirit.”

Elsa looked confused, shooting a glance at Maren who just looked worried. Her expression confused Elsa even more.

“Rise,” she told them. They followed her command. “You said you wanted to talk to me.”

Piia nodded, and then looked at Yelana. “If we may go to somewhere more private?” She gestured at the people who had gathered. “I would not like to interrupt a celebration as important as this one.”

“You already have,” said Yelana.

But the Northuldra leader relented and moved to the side, signalling with her hand for them to follow. Elsa looked at Anna and Kristoff; the latter had thrown an arm over Anna’s middle, grounding her in place. She nodded at both of them and they separated from the crowd to follow them too.

As soon as Piia followed Yelana, Maren walked to Elsa and crushed her in a hug. She didn’t say anything, but she had an anxious expression and shot suspicious looks at the Moon Watch people they passed on their way to Yelana’s tent.

One Northuldra protector and an Arendellian soldier stood guard at the door, not letting anyone but them pass. Inside, Yelana was waiting with Piia and a man from the Moon Watch.

Anna had convinced Olaf to wait outside, to distract the children, so there were eight people inside: Yelana, Honeymaren, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Lieutenant Mattias, Piia, and her chosen one, Hennet.

“Is this of your liking, Piia?” Yelana asked with sarcasm in her voice.

The woman shot a look to Yelana but addressed Elsa. “I presume, by your lack of acknowledgement, Yelana has not spoken about us before?”

“She hasn’t,” Elsa admitted.

Piia nodded, putting her hands behind her back. “As the Northuldra are the people of the sun, the Moon Watch are those who decided to leave the light behind. We do not own lands or bear children; we come together for only one purpose: make sure Balance in this world is kept. Events forty years ago broke that balance, and we were kept out of our forest in search for an answer.”

The man took over Piia’s story. “We did not find one, but we found out you and your sister, the Queen of Arendelle, lifted the mist and restored the land. For that, we are grateful.”

Anna spoke up. “You made a fuss because you wanted to thank my sister?”

“We wanted to thank both of you, as you both are the bridge between Spirits and us mere mortals.”

“Perfect! We accept it, you can go now.”

Piia smiled at her. “It is not that simple, Queen of Arendelle.”

“Why not?”

Piia and Hennet exchanged a look and Piia spoke again. “The Moon Watch was created to protect the Spirits and strike down those who would harm them. But, at the same time, we are the ones to put an end to any Spirit that would harm humans.”

“Elsa would never hurt a soul,” Kristoff defended her.

“We are not saying she would. But since we heard the Fifth Spirit had a human vessel, we travelled far and wide to come see it.”

Piia meant to move closer to Elsa, but Maren stood between the two of them, a furious expression that Elsa had never seen before on her face.

“Get. To. The. Point.” She demanded between gritted teeth.

Piia backed with her hands up. “We need to know the Fifth Spirit will do what must be done in the face of adversity.”

“I will,” Elsa swore.

“Unfortunately, your words mean nothing,” said Hennet. “We need you to prove it.”

“And how do you want me to do that?”

Another look exchanged between the Moon Watch members.

“Would you give up your life to defend the people you love if they were attacked by wild spirits?”

“I would,” Elsa said immediately.

“Would you sacrifice anything to protect the Spirits?”

“I would.”

“Then there is just one thing you have to do. You have to kill your sister.”

***

There was a beat of silence while Piia’s words sunk to every mind and then the room erupted in chaos.

There was screaming and yelling from the Arendellians, as Lieutenant Mattias drew his sword and Anna tried to calm him down, but the Moon Watchers stood in silence, as did the Northuldrans.

Elsa put up a hand and they all fell silent. “Why are you asking me that?” She asked Piia.

“Spirits have to value everyone equally, there cannot be any preferences for anyone, not when the rest of us may suffer for their choices. Proving you can kill someone dear to you would mean that, in the heat of battle, you will do the right thing.”

Elsa opened her mouth but Lieutenant Mattias beat her. “You’re asking her to kill the Queen of Arendelle! That’s high treason!”

Hennet made a placating gesture with his hands. “We do not mean to stir trouble in your land, Queen Anna, but you are the Fifth Spirit’s closest relative. We are merely saying it should be you, as she holds you dear to her heart.” 

Yelana put herself between the Moon Watcher and Anna. “There will be no killing the Queen.” She pointed at Piia. “You bring nothing but headaches to my people, Piia.”

“You should have told her of us before, Yelana. If she will not kill her sister for that reason, there must be someone else she loves.”

Elsa’s whole body tensed at her words, and her eyes moved unconsciously to Maren, whose face had gone ashy.

“I do not love anyone else,” Elsa hurried to say.

Piia frowned. “Then we are at a peril, we should stay near in case-”

“It’s me.”

Everyone stopped and looked at Honeymaren.

Elsa felt her body freeze in panic. Her eyes widened and she started breathing heavily. “No, she doesn’t, it’s not-”

“Elsa.” Maren pulled her attention. “It’s alright.”

Her eyes were soft and she had a resigned smile, but that one too was soft. There were no tears in her eyes, unlike on Elsa’s. Gently, she took Elsa’s hands in hers.

“I love you, okay? I could never hide my feelings for you, and they wouldn’t leave the village until they got what they wanted.”

Elsa held her girlfriend’s hands in a painful grip. “Honey I…” She could feel her hands getting colder and tried to release Maren’s hands, but the other woman didn’t let her. “I can’t lose you,” she whispered.

Maren cupped Elsa’s jaw and caressed the skin with her thumb. “I know, Elsa. I wish there was another way too.”

Maren’s words broke something in Elsa’s heart, and she turned and bolted from the goahti before her magic got out of control and she ended up hurting someone.

“Elsa!” Anna called after her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Let me,” said Maren solemnly. “Please.”

Anna saw Maren’s eyes shimmer and she nodded. She understood she had to give the two of them space to talk about it, and watched Maren follow her sister outside.

Anna set her jaw, swallowing the bile, and turned to Piia in her most queen-like composure. “This is what your people bring? Heartbreak? Are the Spirits not allowed to love?” She accused.

“You misunderstand, Queen Anna,” Piia replied. “Love is the mightiest of powers, but it can make people do terrible things. Spirits are encouraged to love, but that should not stop them from doing their duty. Tell me, Queen Anna, if your sister was possessed and endangering your people, would you choose her life over your subjects’?”

Anna opened her mouth, but in her hesitation, none came.

“I would find another way!” She said finally.

“Spirits are not allowed that hesitation, Queen Anna. Sometimes, there is not another way. Sometimes, we must face our loved ones for the greater good. That is what all this is about. The Fifth Spirit must show she will not hesitate to strike down anyone. You, Yelana, or me; she must show no doubt.”

Anna mulled over Piia’s words, every second that passed filling her with helplessness and sorrow. Kristoff pulled her into a hug, a tear down his eyes.

The goahti’s flap opened, and Maren and Elsa entered hand in hand, both their eyes red-rimmed and tear tracks down their faces, even though they weren’t crying in that moment.

Honeymaren was decided, her shoulders held high and stern eyes, but Elsa was slumped, withdrawn, and her eyes were focused on the floor. She looked broken.

“She’ll do it.” Maren said. “Tomorrow at noon.”

Everyone looked at Elsa, who slowly raised her eyes to Piia and looked at her with a hardness that scared Anna; she had never seen her sister like that.

***

The rest of the gathering remained mostly blissfully unaware of the events that had happened inside the goahti; some had seen Elsa march out of it followed by Honeymaren, and then the couple walked inside again, but there hadn’t been any official statement, not yet.

After they concluded the meeting, Maren kissed Elsa and told her she was going to look for her brother to break the news to him before Yelana announced it, and Anna approached her sister, putting a hand on her back.

“Are you sure?” Anna asked her. “We can find another way, Elsa, it doesn’t have to be this way.”

Elsa sighed, weary. “Maren explained it to me. It’s not the first time they have asked a Spirit something like this, and they won’t leave the Northuldra territory until they get what they want.”

“But Elsa, that means… that means you’ll have to kill Maren.”

Elsa tensed next to her. “I know, Anna,” her voice was stiff.

“Elsa, then we can-”

“Enough!” Elsa cut her sister’s words, but a second later she looked at Anna with guilty eyes. “I’m sorry, but enough Anna. I can’t… There are no means of escaping this. I’ve already tried,” she added in a small voice.

The festivities continued with people laughing and sharing tales, all except those who had gathered in Yelana’s goahti. Anna tried to take her mind off things by making silly faces to the kids with Olaf, but Elsa couldn’t pretend everything was alright.

She was on the edge of social circles, watching but unable and unwilling to participate. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned, she was face to face with a miserable looking Ryder.

“Ryder, I-”

He didn’t let her finish, enveloping her in a tight hug, and Elsa started crying again.

“I’m sorry, Ryder, I’m so, so sorry.”

Ryder’s voice was rough, his voice coloured by tears. “I know, Elsa. I don’t blame you, it’s not your fault.”

Ryder didn’t let her go for a long time, but Elsa didn’t complain; she needed this as much as he did, both hours away from losing a loved one.

The sun went down and, one by one, the small ones started to leave or fall asleep where they stood, until only the adults and young adults could be found around the fire.

Elsa moved from Ryder’s side to Maren’s when she saw her walk behind Yelana, and clung to her. Maren told her what she needed to say but couldn’t with her eyes, and Elsa tightened her grip on her, rubbing her back softly.

“We had gathered here in joyful celebration,” Yelana started when all the eyes focused on her. “But even in the happiest of times there are bad news. You have seen the Moon Watch walk among us today; they were here searching for the Fifth Spirit.”

Yelana looked down for a second, swallowing hard. “They have demanded the Fifth Spirit show them she is capable of doing what must be done. You have seen Honeymaren and Elsa walk together, love each other. And now, Honeymaren has volunteered to die by the Fifth Spirit’s hands in a show of confidence towards the Moon Watch.”

Whispers and raised voices ran through the crowd, Northuldra and Arendellian alike.

“Honeymaren is your next!” A voice said.

Others joined that voice until Maren walked forward, Elsa by her side, and she raised a hand to quell the worries.

“Domi can still be trained by Yelana,” she said. “I’m confident in her capabilities, and she’ll make a good successor.”

Concerns about that statement rose, but Yelana raised a hand. “We meant only to inform you all why the Moon Watch has come to us. The decision has been made, and it will be carried out tomorrow.”

The arguments continued, but Honeymaren and Elsa left the fire to retire to their goahti, a little further from the village.

The night was silent, the nocturnal animals sensing the trepidation of the two people walking through the nature. They arrived in short time, and each of them followed their nightly routine to at last reunite in their bed.

Elsa had been downcast the whole time, unable to meet Maren’s eyes, a heavy guilt on her heart. Before they could get into bed, Maren caught Elsa’s hands in hers.

“Elsa… Please, look at me,” she said softly.

Elsa took a shuddering breath but followed Maren’s plea. Her eyes were barely holding on her tears, and one even sneaked past her defenses.

“I’m so sorry, Maren. This is all my fault.”

Maren shushed her and pulled her closer, Elsa resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“None of this is your fault.”

“But if I wasn’t the Fifth Spirit, none of this would’ve happened.”

“And then I wouldn’t have met you. Elsa, I would willingly die for you every time if that meant having known you.”

Maren’s poignant words had Elsa in tears, and her grip became desperate.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered after a long pause.

“I love you, Elsa, I’m not going anywhere.”

***

There was a sombre mood through the village as they gathered around the dying fire, knowing what was coming next.

The Moon Watch had camped around the Northuldra; far enough to give them privacy but not that far where they couldn’t keep their eyes on Elsa and Honeymaren.

The two of them were tied at their hips; from the moment the sun went up, the one couldn’t be seen without the other, and even Anna and Kristoff, who would usually eat breakfast with them and Ryder when they came to Northuldra, decided to give the couple time for themselves.

But now there was nothing but embers in the middle of the village. It was time.

The Moon Watchers stomped their weapons twice on the floor as Piia walked forward. She didn’t say anything, she just looked to where Yelana was, flanked by Honeymaren and Elsa.

Elsa walked forward to where only ashes remained and ran her fingers through it, taking them to her face and painting a single tear under her right eye; walking back to Honeymaren’s side, she painted another tear under her left eye.

“It is time,” said Piia.

Heart beating fast, Maren stepped forward and to the middle of the circle that had been formed, next to the fireplace. Piia stopped in front of her, putting a hand above Maren’s heart, not touching, and murmuring something under her breath.

“The world thanks you for your sacrifice.”

Anna and Kristoff followed her, hugging her briefly but with a ferocity known only to those who had been hugged by Arendelle’s Queen. Kristoff kept a hand on Maren’s upper arm, unable to say anything.

Next, Yelana strode to her and hugged her, framing Maren’s head with her hands and kissing her softly on the forehead. They shared some words, too low for anyone to eavesdrop. Neither mentioned the tears running down her eyes.

Ryder didn’t even bother hiding his tears; he clung to his sister with desperate arms, weeping openly. Maren, who until that point had been holding on to her sobs, broke down too.

Lastly, Elsa walked to her. Except for the telling of her eyes and the blackened tear, Elsa was behaving like the Fifth Spirit would: back straight, hands on her side, head held high. She looked around at the gathered people: some were angered, some were saddened, but most of them were resigned. The Fifth Spirit had to prove herself.

Elsa locked eyes with Honeymaren; all that there was to say had already been said, but their eyes spoke volumes. She gave a trembling step forward, and while she did so, an ice dagger grew on her right hand.

“I love you, Elsa,” Maren whispered only for her ears.

A tear escaped Elsa’s eyes and smudged the paint on her face as she closed the distance between Maren and her. With her left hand, Elsa caressed Maren’s face, mapping her cheekbones and nose and lips, her hand moving to the back of her neck as they both closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together.

Elsa’s lower lip quivered and she kissed her girlfriend for the last time.

Maren felt Elsa’s soft lips on her and she tried to focus on that. But then her eyes shot open and her breath left her in a shuddering gasp as she felt the icy dagger enter her body.

Elsa tightened her grip on Maren’s neck when she tried to pull away, another tear down her face as she put their bodies flush and drove the dagger straight to her heart.

Elsa looked into Maren’s eyes as the other woman tried to take a pained breath, following her as Maren started to stagger backwards. When her knees gave away, Elsa gently lowered her to the floor as her breathing slowed down and blood poured out of the wound on her chest.

Elsa’s white dress was soaked with Honeymaren’s blood as she stood up after closing Honeymaren’s eyes, a gruesome picture as the Fifth Spirit stood over the unmoving Northuldran, hands dyed in red.

Her void eyes looked to where Piia was, a firm expression on the older woman’s face.

Piia walked forward, kneeling next to the Northuldran, appraising her wound. Putting her fingers to the dead woman’s neck, she counted to ten. The woman on the floor did not move, her chest did not rise.

Piia stood up, her gaze going over every attendee. “The Fifth Spirit has kept her word. She is worthy of being the Guardian of the Enchanted Forest,” she announced. Then, lower, and only for the Fifth Spirit. “Thank you. And I am sorry it had to be this way.”

She tapped the floor with her weapon and every Moon Watcher followed suit, making a thunderous noise. They kept on making that noise as Piia turned around and walked out of the Northuldra village, her people following behind her as they stomped their weapons on the ground.

The Fifth Spirit held her composure until the noises were nothing but a murmur, and then Elsa fell to her knees, weeping uncontrollably over Honeymaren’s lifeless body.

Anna tried to walk forward to comfort her sister but Elsa lashed out with her hand and surrounded Honeymaren and herself in an ice circle, spikes pointing to the outside.

“Elsa!”

Her form was hunched over Maren’s, her shoulders shaking, and suddenly, the fiery figure of Bruni appeared engulfed in flames, creating a circle surrounding Elsa's icy one, the flames eating at the frozen spikes, the steam impeding their vision.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to run forward but was stopped by Kristoff.

Then the air made its appearance and Gale swirled over Elsa and Honeymaren, clearing the steam in an upwards vortex.

There was silence, Elsa still protecting Maren's limp body, and Anna tentatively stepped forward.

"Elsa?" Her voice was low, hesitant.

Elsa stood up, her shoulders low. Then, Anna backed away in horror and shock as the previously still woman rose from her lying position and sat down rubbing her heart.

Elsa helped Honeymaren get up, holding her when her footing faltered, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

Everyone was frozen in place watching the scene in front of them, with wonder, terror, shock, or fear.

"We need a healer!" Elsa yelled.

That seemed to spring people into action, and Anna saw Ryder, Yelana, and the Northuldra healer shot forward to where the couple was, with Anna following suit.

They managed to get Honeymaren to the healer's tent, and that gave the Queen a better opportunity to get a look at Honeymaren.

The healer and Yelana ripped Honeymaren's shirt open; in any other situation, Anna would've looked away, but her eyes widened when instead of the expected stab wound, there was nothing but a superficial redness in her skin.

"I'm fine," Honeymaren slurred.

"She's not fine, she probably has hypothermia," replied Elsa.

Her sister was putting more logs in the fireplace and urged Bruni to light them, ushering then the Fire Spirit to Honeymaren's side. It looked like Elsa wanted to hold the woman, but after a moment of hesitation, she took one of the blankets to put it around her girlfriend, careful not to make their skins touch.

"How… What happened?" Asked Yelana with disbelieving eyes.

"Your granddaughter is incredibly reckless," Elsa was still fussing all over the place, unable to stay still.

"What do you mean?"

It was Honeymaren who answered. "Piia would not leave without proof of me dying, so Elsa lowered my body temperature and thus my heart rate to make it look like it stopped." She raised a hand for the blonde to hold but it was ignored.

"It did stop,” emphasized Elsa. “It was incredibly risky and she could've died," Elsa paced around the floor, evading her girlfriend's hands.

"And the blood?" Asked Ryder pointing at his sister’s clothes.

"An animal's," she answered, trying to grab Elsa as she once again paced near her.

Anna took the discarded shirt and found a pierced water skin filled with blood on the inside.

“How did you come up with this?” The Queen asked.

“It was Maren’s idea,” Elsa went to the door, opening it and asking for warm tea and broth to be brought.

All eyes turned to Maren when Elsa didn’t elaborate. She sighed.

“Elsa told me what happened to you, Anna. You were encapsulated in ice and your body shut down, but then you came back. I wondered if there was a way to do something similar with me but without, you know, making an ice statue out of me as Piia needed a way to check on my pulse.”

“But how did she not stab you? We all saw the dagger go through your body,” said Kristoff.

Wordlessly, Elsa created another dagger when everyone turned to face her, and putting her other hand up, she moved the point of the dagger to her palm, pushing forward. But the tip of the dagger seemed to melt over the palm, not go through it. When she pulled it out, the dagger retook its form.

“That’s why her chest is so red. The ice had to touch her skin; it was the entrance point to channelise my power and lower her body heat.”

There was a knock at the door and Elsa side-stepped Maren’s hands once again to open it and take the food tray from the person who brought it. She put it on Honeymaren’s reach, but when the woman finally caught her hands, Elsa broke the hold.

“Can you please just stay here!” Maren said with a frustrated growl.

“I just froze you to death! You need a warm touch, not me… you don’t need my touch.” Elsa recoiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Elsa…”

“Please, Honeymaren.”

Elsa’s eyes were so troubled that Honeymaren relented and lowered her hand with a defeated sigh. Ryder sat down next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, looking at Elsa and giving her a nod.

“Thank you for saving my sister, Elsa,” he told her.

“It was her idea. I just… I just tried my best.”

Anna walked to her sister and hugged her tightly. “You did well, Elsa. Both of you. Now what?” She directed that question to Yelana.

“Piia won’t bother coming back here as long as the Spirits don’t change or something big happens, so we should be safe.”

“What if she realises what happened? Will she come back to kill Maren?” Asked Kristoff.

Yelana thought about it for a second. “She won’t. I don’t like the Moon Watchers, but that doesn’t mean they are intentionally malicious. Piia checked on Honeymaren and she declared her dead; the Fifth Spirit did what she was asked to do. The fact that it was all a ploy doesn’t mean Honeymaren didn’t die.”

Everyone let out the breath they were holding.

“She’ll be surprised to know the Fifth Spirit and her lover outplayed her, but she won’t ask you to kill her again, Elsa,” Yelana moved closer to Elsa and took one of her hands. “We’ve put so much pressure on you, and for that I’m sorry.”

She then walked to Honeymaren and gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you, dear. Thank you for being the little warrior you always have been.” Yelana then nodded at their healer and walked to the door. “I’ll be back in the morning to check on you again, but I’ll let you rest. The rest of you should too.”

Anna and Kristoff shared a look and nodded, hugging both Elsa and Maren and leaving not too long after Yelana. Ryder stayed longer, not yet ready to leave his sister after watching her die, but when the day’s events started to wear on Maren and she fell asleep, he laid her gently on the cot and kissed her on the head.

Letting out a shuddering breath, he stood up and faced Elsa.

“I’m sorry, Ryder.”

“It’s not your fault, Elsa,” he said in a low voice as to not disturb his sister. “I’m just glad both of you are alright. When did you plan this?”

“She suggested it when I first bolted from the goahti, and we spent the whole night planning.”

He nodded. “I understand why you didn’t say anything, but having spent the whole night thinking I was going to lose her for good, and then watching that scene… She has always taken care of me and I haven’t even started to repay her for that.” A tear slipped down his face.

“She loves you, Ryder, she would do anything for you.”

“She loves you too. It takes a special kind of bravery to die for another person, but I guess she’s always been like that.” He chuckled tiredly and turned to the door. “Take care of her, Elsa.”

Elsa nodded as she closed the goahti’s flap shut behind him. She replenished the fire and took some more blankets to Maren’s cot, tucking the other woman in.

“Elsa?” Maren asked, her eyes heavy with sleep. “Please, don’t leave.”

Elsa kneeled next to Maren, pushing her bangs out of her face. “I’m not going anywhere, Honey. Sleep now.”

Maren pushed back the covers of her back. “You know that I sleep better with you by my side.”

Elsa worried her lip, but she conceded and got in behind Maren. The other woman turned around in the small cot and buried her head on Elsa’s chest. Elsa put another blanket on top of them; even if she was going to be too warm, Maren needed all the warmth she could get.

“Thank you for having such wild ideas that somehow work,” Elsa kissed Maren on the tip of her nose.

“You’re welcome, but don’t let me do it again; now I know how you felt when you fell into Ahtohallan, and I don’t want to repeat that.”

Despite the situation, Elsa chuckled. “I won’t let you. And next time it’s my turn to do something foolish.”

“As long as neither of us ends up dead,” Honeymaren couldn’t keep in a yawn.

Elsa yawned too and both of them got more comfortable in the tiny cot, with Honeymaren half on top of Elsa. They shared one last kiss and Maren closed her eyes.

“I love you, Els.”

“I love you, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **SUMMARY:**  
>  There's fluff, but then people come to the village demanding Elsa (The Fifth Spirit) kills a loved one. Honeymaren volunteers as tribute, Elsa panic, and sadness ensures.  
> The next day, Elsa kills Honeymaren in front of everyone and after checking if it's true, the new people leave. BUT ACTUALLY, Elsa had lowered Honeymaren's body temperature making it look like her heart stopped, but Honeymaren stands up like nothing happened.  
> Brief explanation to the rest of the gang and a little bit of fluff to end things.  
>  **END OF SUMMARY**
> 
> See? I'm not _that_ cruel, I wasn't actually going to kill HM for good xD  
> (If you think I should change the tags, don't hesitate to tell me)
> 
> P.S.: I apologise to anyone that has studied medicine or related fields for my inaccuracies regarding medical thingies


End file.
